theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Resolute
'' Star Wars: Resolute'' is a LEGO series by Spider-Wolffe 78. It is about ARC Trooper Fives's life after the Clone Wars and his mission to train a dangerous company of criminals to be a fearless fighting force. It will only have one seaon of 12 Episodes. It began on May 24, 2013 and should last until August. Characters Captain ARC-5555 "Fives" The former Commander of the 501st Legion, Fives betrayed the Empire on Orto Plutonia and he was put into a force trance by Ahsoka Tano. After being recommended by Jesse, a veteran rebel, Fives was appointed Captain of Spider Company. Fives greatly wishes to fulfill his promise to improve Spider Company but is very conflicted over how he men should be treated. Private Cad Bane A criminal and bounty hunter during the Clone Wars, Bane was arrested by the Empire after killing one of their officers during a job. Bane was freed by the Rebel Alliance and worked manual labor for three years. Bane is an aggressive soldier who often picks fights and greatly wants to see combat. Private Asajj Ventress Another criminal arrested by the Empire, Ventress was a Sith Acolyte, Nightsister, and Bounty Hunter. Her life was saved by the rebel alliance and she pledged her life to them. She has not yet been able to see combat. She has worked several jobs for the Rebels including cleaning battlefields and digging graves for dead soldiers. Lieutenant CT-5597 "Jesse" A former soldier of the GAR, Jesse joined Fives in the Rebellion against Vader. He was found at the same time as Fives on Orto Plutonia, but awoke much faster. He fought in the ranks for many years. Jesse recommended Fives as Captain of Spider Company, but as since been dissatisfied with his friend's treatment of the men. Commander Roons Sewell The youngest Commander in the Rebel Alliance, Sewell had begun training a group of criminals similar to Spider Squadron, but it ended in failure. Sewell deeply hates the Empire and feels its citizens must learn to fear the Rebellion if they are to be taken as a major threat. Private Cut Laqwane One of the few clones who deserted, Cut settled on Saleucami and began a family. He was later arrested by Stormtroopers for deserting and his wife and children killed. Cut escaped many years later during a mass breakout in order to fight the Empire. Many soldiers, particularly Cad Bane, see Cut as coward and a wimp due to his desertion. Commander Crix Madine One of many commanders in the Rebellion, Madine was in charge of finding a Captain to lead Spider Compamy. Madine is not particularly fond of the soldiers and does not believe Fives can build them into a real unit. Sergeant Reego Mallos A Rebel Trooper, Mallos was not pleased to be placed as a leader in Spider Squadron and does not hesitate to humiliate and beat the troops as he sees fit. Episodes Main Article: Star Wars: Resolute Episode Guide 1. The Memories - 'released May 24, 2013' ARC Trooper Fives recalls his memories starting with Domino Squad up until Order 66. 2. The Offer - 'released May 24, 2013' Fives joins the Rebel Alliance and is assigned a Company of freed prisoners. 3. The Sergeant - 'released May 31, 2013' Spider Company trains under the harsh command of Sergeant Mallos. 4. The True Mission - 'released June 7, 2013' Jesse challenges Fives's authority after his harsh treatment of the men. 5. The Negotiations - released June 16, 2013 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. Category:Series Category:Wolffe-Canon